Red and Lizzie's Auction Date
by SensationalShay
Summary: Red asks Lizzie to an auction dinner.


A/N: Before you read this please know that this is the very first story I've ever written! I've been a fan fiction reader for many years but never really wanted to write anything myself. I'm a HUGE Blacklist fan! Right from the start it became my very favorite show.

I wanted to write something for the other Blacklist FF writers that are so wonderful to put out their own stuff that I love to read.

This is far bigger then what I started out wanting to do. It is a one shot and chances are I won't ever write anything ever again. Writing is stressful as hell LOL Again please be kind as I've never done anything like this before and I did everything myself. Any spelling,grammer or punctuation mistakes are all mine. Also, as I live in Texas and have never been to Washington DC or anywhere on the east coast for that matter, I did all my own research via Google.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Wish I did but I don't. 

Standing in front of her bathroom mirror, Elizabeth applied another layer of lipstick to her lips. She was all ready and had been for the last 10 minutes but her nerves were getting the best of her.

"Why am I doing this?" Elizabeth asked herself for what had to be the 50th time since yesterday afternoon. She knew the answer of course but still couldn't believe she was doing this.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she knew she looked fine. Well, better then fine if she did say so herself. Hair curled slightly and styled off to one side, perfect natural looking make-up with smokey dark eyes and a soft rosy-brown lipstick set off her look. However, it was the new dress she bought just that morning, for this very occasion, that she loved the most. Strapless with rhinestone trimming along the bust and in bright canary yellow. Something so different then what she normally would buy and wear but when she first saw it she knew that's what she would wear tonight. Red had asked she not wear "FBI Black" and to "Not look like a cop." Whatever that means.

At the sound of the doorbell, Elizabeth's heart started pounding. "When you think of the devil, he shall come." Elizabeth thought to herself. 

30 HOURS BEFORE: Friday. Noon. FBI Post Office - 

Elizabeth sat in her office, finishing up her report on the events that took place two days before.

Jackson Elloitt. Number 159 on Red's Blacklist. A man in his mid 30's who owned and ran a small chain of cremation-only mortuaries on the east coast. Just looking at his picture and reading his bio he seemed like an average self made, business man. Good looking, charming, no ex-wives, no children, no criminal history. Not even a parking ticket. However, Jackson Elloitt was a classic example of never judge a book by it's cover. Jackson also ran a rather large drug ring, using the dead bodies he was suppose to cremate, as his "shipping containers" if you will.

He would have continued to get away with it too if it had not been for his greed and of course Raymond Reddington. Jackson was wanting to expand his business to a hand full of other countries and had reached out to Red for help.

"Sick bastard." Elizabeth thought as she signed her name at the end of her report. Jackson Elloitt is now in FBI custody and will be heading to trail very soon.

Standing up as she closed her report file, she rounded her desk heading for the office of her boss, FBI Assistant Director Harold Cooper.

Just before she stepped out of her office door, her cell phone rang. Turning back to her desk she picked up her phone to see who was calling. Frisco's Dry Cleaning. To anyone else who saw that they would think nothing of it however Elizabeth knew who was calling.

"What happened to Nick's Pizza?" Elizabeth asked answering the call.

"A man's phone number, like his domicile, should be changed often." Red said in reply.

"Right." Elizabeth said with a slight grin on her face. Once upon a time. Elizabeth would have sighed, perhaps rolled her eyes and would have been filled with dread and annoyance at speaking to Raymond Reddington. However, since the events of Anslo Garrick and the weeks that followed, seeing and talking to Red no longer angered or upset Elizabeth. She wasn't sure why.

"So what's up?" Elizabeth asked as she sat back down behind her desk.

"We need to talk." Red replied.

"Another name? Elizabeth asked in surprised. "We usually have a few days at least in between blacklisters."

"Oh no my call has nothing to do with the list. At least not directly. It's almost you're lunch break. Can we meet?" Red asked.

"Sure. When? Where?" Elizabeth said.

"Ten minutes. Go out the back way. Dembe will be waiting for you." Red said hanging up.

Elizabeth sighed and pushed end on her phone. She got up once again and headed straight to Coopers office to give him her report. 

LIZZINGTON! LIZZINGTON! LIZZINGTON! 

Elizabeth pushed opened the backdoor and began walking down the stairs that were at the back of the Blacksite building. As she took her last step, she turned and saw Dembe waiting for her.

"Dembe." Elizabeth said with a nod.

"Agent Keen." Dembe replied softly. "This way Ma'am."

Elizabeth followed Dembe to the black four door Mercedes parked at the end of block. As they approached the car Dembe opened the passenger size back door for her and she slid in. Turning her head she locked eyes with Raymond "Red" Reddington. Once and officially still is the FBI's 4th most wanted man.

"Lizzie." Red said softly and in his unmistakable deep voice.

"Red." Elizabeth said softly looking him. He was wearing what looked to be yet another new charcoal gray suit, matching vest, white dress shirt and a beautiful baby blue silk tie. In his lap a matching gray fedora hat.

Before, she could say anything else Dembe was in the drivers seat and pulling out in the street.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Elizabeth asked.

"Always in such a rush Lizzie. As I said on the phone it's your lunch break. Let's have lunch." Red said looking back at her with a small smile on his face.

Elizabeth knew there was no point in arguing with him and she was hungry.

"Ok. There's a Subway about a mile from here I go to sometimes." Elizabeth said.

Red immediately started laughing. "No no Lizzie. I have brought lunch. From a lovely little place I know up town. They make the best chicken salad you have ever ate. I thought it would be nice if we ate in the park. It's such a lovely day."

Elizabeth sighed and nodded her head.

It wasn't long before Dembe pulled up to the Benjamin Banneker Park. Dembe stepped out of the car and opened Red's door. Elizabeth waited for Red to come around and open her door. She would have preferred to do it herself but knows how pissy Red gets when she does.

Red arrives to her side of the car, opens her door and Elizabeth steps out.

"I do hope my favorite spot is vacant. Come along Lizzie." Red states as he shuts the door, puts on his sunglasses and takes a hold of Elizabeth's elbow leading her down the walk path with Dembe following behind carrying two bags of what she assumes is their lunch.

Before long they come upon a small clearing with a small picnic table under the shade of a very large tree. Elizabeth guess this is "his favorite spot" when she sees Red smile and begins cutting across the grass. Once they arrive at the table Dembe sets down the bags and walks a few feet away. His eyes always scanning the area around him.

"Sit down Lizzie. Let's see what we have." Red says as if he doesn't already know. Red sits down on the bench across from her and starts pulling out styrofoam containers in different sizes from the bags and opens them. Elizabeth looked down to see two of the containers in fact held chicken salad on large crescent rolls, potato chips and 3 dill pickle spears. Another container was full of a melody of different colored grapes and finally Red pulls out what she assumes is a very expensive bottle of Pinot Grigio wine and 2 glasses.

"I know you're not a big fan of potato chips Lizzie but you must try these. These are homemade and some of the best I've ever ate." Red said as he sets down a small stack of napkins.

Elizabeth had to admit it did look good and she was hungry and very curious about what he wanted to talk to her about she wasn't even going to ask how he knew she didn't like potato chips. Wouldn't do any good to ask anyway she thought to herself.

They ate their lunch making small talk. He asked about her day so far and she told him she spend it writing out her report on Jackson Elliott. As they finished their meal and cleaned up their area Elizabeth asked once again.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"Tomorrow night at 8 o'clock in the Astor Ballroom of the St. Regis Hotel here in D.C. there's going to be a party. Politicians, celebrities and CEO's mostly but there will be some, shall we say, self made men like myself in attendance as well." Red said with a grin.

"Criminals you mean?" Elizabeth replied.

"If you like." Red said still grinning. "Anyway, the party is being given to help raise money for the Children's National Medical Center here in D.C. and some really well off people are coming. It's going to be an auction and a formal sit down dinner."

"I thought you said this had nothing to do with the blacklist?"

"Oh it doesn't. Some of the guests may be a little gray but this party really is just a party. Nothing illegal is going to be going on. " Red said.

"So why tell me." Elizabeth asked.

"I want you to come with me. As my date." Red stated looking into her eyes.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked a bit shocked.

"Because the guests, the ones who are like me, are some of my most trusted contacts. Some of whom will come in handy in the future for some of the names of the List. It wouldn't hurt matters if those men were to see you with me. Now, of course we will have to come up with a different profession for you and maybe a different last name but all in all you will be Elizabeth." Red said.

"I see. How would you introduce me?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"Whatever you want. You could be my date, my assistant, another one of my associates. What you do doesn't matter. It's the fact that you are there in person that matters. Like I said, you will most likely see some of these people in the future." Red said.

Elizabeth sighed but agreed. "Ok. I'll go."

Red smiled at her and took a hold of her hand in his. "Great! Dembe and I will come around to your house at 7:30 to pick you up. You'll need a dress and a fancy one at that. One that is not the FBI black you are so fond of and one that doesn't make you look like a cop."

Elizabeth frowned slightly but nodded her head. I'm going to have to go shopping she thought to herself. 

LIZZINGTON! LIZZINGTON! LIZZINGTON! 

END OF FLASHBACK.

Saturday. 7:30PM. Lizzie's house. 

At the sound of the doorbell, Elizabeth's heart started pounding. "When you think of the devil, he shall come." Elizabeth thought to herself. She gave her self one last look and turned to leave her bathroom. She quickly grabbed her small purse and wrap that she laid out on the bed, turned off the bedroom lights and headed for the stairs. After carefully walking down the stairs she stood at the front door, unlocked the dead bolt and opened the door. There stood Red dressed in a traditional tuxedo that was very similar to the one he wore the night of the Floriano Campo gala. The only thing that was different this time was that he was wearing a canary yellow silk scarf with his tux. It matched her dress perfectly!

"Red this is a brand new dress! I've never wore it before. How did you know what color I picked out?" Elizabeth asked in total shock.

"I know everything about you, all the time, Lizzie." Red replied with a smile on his face.

"You're having me followed." Lizzie said.

Red didn't answer, just looked at her with a grin. "Lizzie you look beautiful. Would never in a million years guess you were a cop. Very well done."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said with a slight smile on her face. She was kind of glad he liked her choice of dress.

"Are you ready to go?" Red asked.

"Yes all ready." Elizabeth said as she turned off her house lights and started to walk out of the door, stopping briefly to lock it behind her. Red escorted her to the car where Dembe was standing. He was dressed in an all black on black suit and looked very much like a bodyguard. He nodded to Elizabeth as he opened her door for her.

"Thank you Dembe." Elizabeth said climbing in as elegantly as she could. As soon as Red climbed in next to her, Dembe got into the front and slowly pulled away from her home.

The St. Regis Hotel was not all that far of a drive from her house and they got there in a few minutes before 8 o'clock. As Dembe was giving their invitations to one of the hotel security guards, she turned to look at him.

"So what's my story?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Your name is Elizabeth Renfield and you are my newest assistant. With Luli's death it will be completely believable. My contacts will just think you do what Luli did for me." Red said looking at her.

"Got it." Elizabeth said.

Soon enough their car made it up to the front of the hotel and Dembe stopped to let them out.

"Park the car and then come in. I'll look for you." Red said to Dembe who nodded.

As Red was getting out on his side, another member of security opened her door for her and Elizabeth stepped out just as Red came up to her side.

"Good evening Mr. Redington. Wonderful to see you again, Sir." Said the man who shook hands with Red.

"Evening David. Good to see you too." Red said with a smile.

"Just follow the aisle runner and it will take you right into the ballroom." David replied.

"Thank you." Red said as he held his arm out for Elizabeth to take.

As they walked Elizabeth looked around. Everything was so beautiful. Mostly painted and decorated in golds and creams. Massive crystal chandeliers hung over head. White rose flower arrangements on pedestals lined the red carpet they were walking on. The carpet, as David had said, took them straight into the ballroom. As Elizabeth looked around, she calculated there had to be about 250 people standing and sitting around talking with each other with the wait staff walking between them. She also noticed the lovely round tables that would hold 12 people each, all fully set with beautiful china for dinner and in the middle matching white rose arrangements that matched the ones in the hallway.

Off to the right side Elizabeth saw a huge orchestra and in front of them a large space for dancing.

"Come Lizzie. We are at table nine." Red said leading her down the handful of steps. As they walked Lizzie began looking at the other guests around her. She noticed at least 20 celebrities or politicians she could name right off.

As they reach their table, Elizabeth turned to Red and said, "This is so beautiful." she whispered. "Look at all these famous people."

"Oh this is nothing Lizzie. Very much small scale. Someday soon I'll have to take you to a real party." Red whispered back to her smiling. He pulled out her chair and she sat down while still looking around her. As she was staring out the beautiful floor to ceiling windows that where to her left, she felt Red's breath and heard his voice whisper in her ear.

"I've been spotted Lizzie. So remember people are watching us."

She fault the urge to whip her head around looking but she stayed very still and nodded back to him.

"Good. Now let's see what's on the menu. The dinner should be starting very soon." Red said picking up the single creamy white card that was sitting on his plate. Elizabeth picked up hers as well and saw that even the menu was beautifully inscribed with gold calligraphy. 

First Course

Chilled Puree of Roasted Italian Eggplant Soup

Winter Citrus Salad 

Second Course

Pan Seared Filet of Wild Striped Bass

Glazed Castro Valley Artichoke Hearts

Pan Seared Main Diver Scallops

Forest Vol-au-Vent Mushrooms 

Dessert

Salted Caramel Sherbet

Apple Spice Cake

Chilled Tangerine-Cointreau Scuffle 

"Wow. This looks amazing." Elizabeth said in a whisper.

"It's alright. Again, I'll have to take you to a real dinner. There's this lovely little place in Paris that serves a 26 course dinner. It's some of the best food you will ever put in your mouth and an experience like no other!" Red said looking at Elizabeth fondly.

Elizabeth starred back at him in shock. She couldn't imagine eating a 26 course meal! Red gave a short laugh at her expression and said.

"It may be 26 courses but there's just a little sample of each food so not to fill you up so fast."

Before Elizabeth could say anything in reply, the evenings MC spoke into the microphone, standing with the orchestra at the head of the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome! If you would all please take your seats we will begin." he said.

The guests began walking to their assigned tables. Elizabeth soon saw several couples that would be seating with her and Red at their table. Directly across from her sat an actor whom Elizabeth recognized from TV with his very pregnant wife. Also taking their seats were two couples around her age, a middle-aged blonde woman with, Elizabeth guessed, was her mother and another man around Red's age with his way to young for him girlfriend. All of whom she did not recognize but Red obviously did as he stood up and shook the hand of the older man.

"Good to see you again Red." The man said as he and Red embraced.

"You too, Howard." Red replied.

"A little young for you isn't she." She heard the man whisper in Red's ear.

Red laughed softly and said, "I could say the same to you." Howard laughed before turning to help his girlfriend into her seat. Elizabeth disliked him right away.

After all the guests were seated the MC came back on the microphone and gave his speech thanking all of the guests for attending and what a wonderful cause this evening was for. He proceeded to introduce the Chairman, the President and the Treasurer of the Children's Hospital. He said the dinner would be starting first followed by a short intermission of sorts and finally ending with the auction.

As the waiters began serving the food course by course, Elizabeth and Red spoke to their other table guests. Every now and then Red would raise his hand and wave across the room to men whom she did not recognized. She did noticed a handful of women who tried to get Red's attention as well. It still amazed her that for the 20 years he has been on the most wanted list, he still has been able to come and go and he pleases.

After dinner, the guests began leaving their tables to socialize with one another. Red was no different. After all this was the main reason he wanted to come. Red introduced Elizabeth to several people, most of whom were very nice and polite. Many gave Red their condolences over Luli and didn't seem surprised or suspicious about Lizzie's new position with Red. She tried her best to remember the faces and names of the people Red introduced her too.

The orchestra soon began playing something pretty upbeat and Red asked her to dance.

"I'm not a very good dancer." Elizabeth said taking a hold of Red's hand.

"But I am." Red said with a cocky grin. Elizabeth rolled her eyes as Red began to lead. Soon enough Elizabeth was smiling and laughing as Red spun and twirled her around. She noticed a few people watching them out of the corner of her eye.

Soon enough, the MC came back on the microphone and asked for everyone to take their seats as it was time for the auction.

"This is the fun part of the evening, Lizzie. I have my eye on a very fine bottle of champagne." Red said into her ear as he walked with her off the dance floor heading back to their table. His hand positioned on the lower part of her back.

The MC Began the silent auction and Elizabeth had to admit there were some wonderful gifts that people donated up for sale. A helicopter ride for 2 with dinner in Seattle, a one of a kind matching wallet and handbag from Louis Vuttion, a one week stay at a very romantic Vermont Bed and Breakfast, a set of autographed Muhammad Ali boxing gloves, a one day voucher to one of New York's most prestigious day spas, a week stay at a private cabin in Aspen, Colorado, a week stay at the Los Cabos Golf Resort for four, private museum and theater tickets.

Elizabeth couldn't believe how high some of the ideas were selling for. Red's associate who sat next to him at their table won 2 season box tickets to Yankee Stadium.

The last idea up for auction was what Red had been waiting on Elizabeth assumed because he sat up straighter in his seat and picked up his auction paddle.

A 1949 bottle of Krug Champagne. "There's only a dozen or so bottles left in the world of that vintage you know?" Red whispered in her ear. Elizabeth looked at him as he spoke and nodded. Of course she didn't know that but could see why someone like him would want to own something that rare.

Elizabeth's mouth fell open in shock as the bidding started a $3,500!

"Oh my God! For champagne?!" Elizabeth whispered to Red.

"Oh it will go much higher than that." Red said grinning.

For several minutes, Red, eight other men and four women bid back and forth between each other. Soon, it was down to Red and one other man when finally the other man bowed out and Red won his beloved bottle of champagne for $18,500.

"That just officially made the night perfect, Lizzie!" Red said to her smiling.

"Oh my God." Elizabeth said shaking her head.

That was the last idem up for bid and the end of the auction. The MC thanked everyone once again for their donations and their time. He announced that they had been able to raise over $3,000,000 for the Children's Hospital. He thanked everyone once more and wished everyone a great night!

Since, Red won an auction idem he had to go in the back to finalize his purchase. Red stood up and waved Dembe over, whom had been standing deep in the shadows in the corner by the kitchen door. Dembe immediately came over to Red and they headed to a back room in the ballroom to pay for his champagne.

"Are you paying for this with clean money or your house-wife made dirty money?" Elizabeth whispered softly in Red ear as he handed over a credit card to the man in charge of collecting for the items.

"Lizzie, all of my money is officially dirty money." Red whispered back with a grin on his face. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and said nothing else. The card went through right away, Red signed the papers that needed a signature and the auction attendant handed Red a large wooden box.

"Thank you, Sir. Enjoy! " The attendant said to Red handing back Red's card.

"Oh I will. Thank you." Red said. "Dembe if you will take this and bring the car around please. We will be leaving now."

Dembe nodded in agreement before taking the wooden box and turning to leave.

"Come Lizzie. Let's say out goodbyes." Red said taking a hold of Elizabeth's arm and walking out of the back room. They made their way back to the ballroom and Red walked up to a handful of people shaking their hands and hugging a few. Several acknowledged Elizabeth telling her they hope to see her again. She nodded and smile.

Red and Elizabeth soon made their way back down the red carpet lined hallway, heading for the parking lot. Dembe was of course waiting by the car. He opened the back door for Elizabeth as Red walked around to the back drivers side and in no time they were pulling out of the hotel parking lot, heading back to Elizabeth's home.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Red. Thank you." Elizabeth said softly looking at him.

"I as well Lizzie. I got to show you off to a few colleagues, won my champagne bottle and even got to dance with you. Good night indeed." Red said looking into Elizabeth's eyes. Elizabeth smiled before closing her eyes and resting her head on the back seat headrest. She must have dozed off because the next thing she knew Red was shaking her hand awake.

"Lizzie, we're home." Red whispered to her. Elizabeth opened her eyes and saw that they were in fact parked outside her house. Elizabeth picked up her wrap and purse that were next to her as Red opened her door. As she got out she saw Dembe standing in front of the trunk holding Red's wooden box.

Red took the box from him before turning to Elizabeth and said, "I thought we would have a night cap."

Elizabeth looked at him in surprise. "You're going to open that bottle now?! Shouldn't you wait for a special occasion or something."

Red looking at Elizabeth smiled. "Oh Lizzie I can't think of a more perfect occasion to drink this then tonight."

Elizabeth smile at him before turning to walk with him to her front door. Maybe he was right, she thought, tonight had been pretty perfect. 

The End! 

A/N: Even though I know this sucked monkey butt I still would like to know what you all thought so please review! Just no throwing tomatoes ;)

Also, here is the link to the song Red and Lizzie danced to :)

watch?v=FAX09zyurlM&list=PLF5FDE2BCA734640E


End file.
